


偷窥后续 - 春梦

by rieg



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Genesis Rhapsodos, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieg/pseuds/rieg
Summary: 寂寞老萨做了个春梦
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos & Sephiroth
Kudos: 2





	偷窥后续 - 春梦

**Author's Note:**

> 本作ABO世界观：女性 Alpha 和男性 Omega 具有双性生殖器，不需要咬后颈腺体结番
> 
> Alpha 萨菲罗斯，Omega 杰内西斯
> 
> 杰内西斯双性
> 
> 写文是为了自己爽和抒发性癖，不讨论三观
> 
> 雷ABO和双性勿入，右上角点叉退出

咚 咚 咚

熟悉的敲门声响起，萨菲罗斯直直的盯着房门口。这已经是第三次了，明明已经想着不要再重蹈覆辙，可内心还是忍不住对接下来即将发生的事怀着期待感，萨菲罗斯坐在床上抱着头懊恼着。萨菲罗斯试图用意志阻止自己去开门，但是在他反应过来之前，他的身体已经先行一步走到门口。

打开门，熟悉的信息素香味扑鼻而来，迅速入侵了萨菲罗斯的所有知觉感官。苹果成熟时浓烈的香甜味让萨菲罗斯仿佛置身于伊甸园的苹果园中，而眼前的罪魁祸首就是即将引诱他堕落于温柔乡的那条毒舌。不同于昨天性感的兔女郎装，今天杰内西斯穿着女初中生的水手服，让萨菲罗斯感到很有新鲜感。杰内西斯平坦的胸部搭配初中生的制服让萨菲罗斯联想到稚嫩而还未长开的身体，意外的并没有违和感。而和萨菲罗斯不相上下的傲人身高将原本及膝的裙子拉高到只能堪堪遮住臀部的位置，只需稍微弯下腰就会露出裙下风光，看起来既清纯又情色。虽然杰内西斯还未有任何动作，但光是欣赏他这身打扮便让萨菲罗斯觉得是在挑逗他的神经。

杰内西斯走进房间时顺道把门关上，隔绝了两人与外界的联系，使得寝室变成了只属于两人的绝佳密闭空间。杰内西斯不像昨天那样冲上来直接吻住萨菲罗斯，而是缓慢的跪下来，用手色情的隔着裤子抚摸着萨菲罗斯的胯下。火热的手掌仿佛能隔着裤子将体温包裹住下身，萨菲罗斯很快便勃起了。杰内西斯用嘴叼住萨菲罗斯的裤拉链往下拉，属于 Alpha 的巨大性器就在内裤的包裹下从裤子里弹出，直直对着杰内西斯写满欲望的脸。杰内西斯舔了舔嘴角，伸出舌头试着在面前的阴茎上舔了一下，随后张开嘴将整个顶端含入口中，用舌头包裹着舔舐起来。萨菲罗斯被舔得欲火焚身，隔着内裤的口交如隔靴搔痒般已不能满足勃发的性欲，他稍稍推开杰内西斯，主动将内裤拉下，让已完全勃起的肉棒触到了杰内西斯脸上，顶端上流出的体液也沾在了杰内西斯的脸颊。萨菲罗斯掰正杰内西斯的脸，引导他将裸露的阴茎再度含入口中。尺寸可观的阴茎使得杰内西斯有些困难的才将三分之二含入口中，粗大的圆柱体也顶得杰内西斯的脸颊显现出阴茎插入的形状。萨菲罗斯盯着杰内西斯艳红的嘴唇将他的男性象征圈住，模仿着性交认真的吞吐着，灵活的舌头还时不时刺激着马眼，像吃着棒棒糖一样发出啧啧的舔弄声响。杰内西斯的口交技术很好，口腔又湿润温暖，强烈的快感一阵阵袭来直冲天灵盖，让萨菲罗斯控制不住的用力的按着杰内西斯的后脑勺将整根阴茎插入，直到顶到了杰内西斯的喉咙口。身下跪着的人发出呜呜的抗议声，挣扎着试图调整角度好让被顶到的部位不那么难受。萨菲罗斯像使用飞机杯一样用力的在杰内西斯的口腔里抽插着，快感到达顶点时也毫不客气的射在了杰内西斯喉咙里，才满足的放开牢牢固定着杰内西斯的手。杰内西斯咕咚一声将浓稠的精液全数吞下，还张了张嘴像要给展示给萨菲罗斯看他已经吃下全部的精液，泛红的脸颊和被刺激得含着泪光的眼睛以及一脸餍足的表情使得他看起来就像是以男人的精液为食的妖精。

萨菲罗斯将杰内西斯拉起身，迫不及待的吻上了杰内西斯的嘴唇。舌头伸进去时还可以尝到刚刚射进去的精液的味道，可萨菲罗斯完全不在意。两人默契的边吻边走向安吉尔的床，萨菲罗斯主动躺下，让杰内西斯跨坐在他身上。一开始萨菲罗斯很抗拒在安吉尔的床上办事，可试了几次之后却渐渐的迷上了这种别样的刺激感，尽管在遇见安吉尔的时候会因为回想起这个画面而不敢直视安吉尔的眼睛。杰内西斯将短裙撩起，萨菲罗斯才发现他里面并没有穿内裤，短裙下面便是已然高高翘起的阴茎和已经淌着淫水的雌穴。萨菲罗斯暗暗骂了声婊子，可又为杰内西斯在他面前表现出的放荡而感到十分满足。杰内西斯用手掰开小穴的花瓣，对准萨菲罗斯已再次挺立起来的阴茎慢慢的坐下去。熟悉的紧致感包裹着阴茎的感觉让萨菲罗斯喉头发出了一声低沉的出气声，闭上眼集中精神尽力控制呼吸压制住想要射精的冲动。杰内西斯在适应了甬道被填满的感觉后，便开始摆动腰肢上下套弄着插入的阴茎，左手撑在萨菲罗斯的腰上稳住身体，右手则握着自己的阴茎撸动起来，嘴里还发出淫荡的呻吟声，丝毫不害怕会被人听见。在双重的感官刺激下，杰内西斯很快便迎来了快感的制高点，阴茎在撸动中射出了精液，迎来高潮的阴道壁也绞紧了插入的阴茎，花心产生的大量淫液从小穴里涌出，浇湿了两人的交合部位。萨菲罗斯看杰内西斯自己玩够了，便一反被动，起身将已经浑身无力的杰内西斯压在身下，打卡他的双腿用力压住，硬邦邦的阴茎毫不留情的再度撞入没来得及合拢的花穴中，直直撞入花心。因为高潮而依然十分敏感的杰内西斯迎来第二次高潮，全身忍不住哆嗦起来，从嘴里发出一声高亢而略带哭腔的呻吟。嘴角挂着笑而眼泪却被刺激得不断流出，泪水汗水交织在一起，看起来既痛苦又欢愉。萨菲罗斯卖力的顶撞着花穴，试图在这具身体深处重重的烙下自己的印记，将杰内西斯最脆弱的部分狠狠的占有。看着一向高傲又冷淡的杰内西斯因为被自己压在身下操干而露出沉迷又堕落的淫荡表情，萨菲罗斯感到自己不知晓的另一面被完全激发出来。“ 其实你就是个婊子吧，天天来勾引我来上你 ” 萨菲罗斯一边用力抽插着一边用言语羞辱杰内西斯，而杰内西斯却只是笑着看着他，收缩阴道更加用力的包裹在里头肆虐的阴茎。“ 在男朋友的床上被我肏感觉如何？我是不是进入得比他更深？” 萨菲罗斯抚摸着杰内西斯紧绷的腹部，上面还有腹肌的形状，寻思着里面的子宫是否真的能怀上孩子。“ 他有像我一样将精液射入过你的子宫吗？如果让他知道你怀了我的孩子你说怎么样？” 萨菲罗斯恶意的刺激着杰内西斯。杰内西斯好像不敢面对现实般的用手遮挡着脸部，萨菲罗斯却不想让他逃避自己，强硬的拉开杰内西斯的手，再度深深的吻了上去。射精感越来越强烈，萨菲罗斯压低身体，在几下几乎全根抽出又重重插入的用力抽插后，将阴茎全根插入阴道中抵着花心射出了精液。

睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是宿舍床上的白色天花板。萨菲罗斯躺在床上回想起今天下午没有课，因为昨夜复习到太晚导致今天没啥精神，中午回到宿舍后便打算来个午睡补补眠。感觉到下身的黏腻，萨菲罗斯欲哭无泪的从床上爬起，发现安吉尔不在寝室后松了口气。自从看到安吉尔和杰内西斯上床后，已经两次在晚上梦见和杰内西斯做爱的春梦了，尽管他已经快一个星期没有见过杰内西斯。难道现在已经饥渴到大白天也能发情了吗？总是意淫室友的男朋友让萨菲罗斯觉得很不对劲，思考着如果情况再继续下去是否该去看心理医生。萨菲罗斯边想着边决定起身去浴室换条内裤，可房门突然传来的声响让他的精神瞬间紧绷起来。

咚 咚 咚，又是熟悉的敲门声。


End file.
